La caida de la libertad
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Antonio busca decirle algo a Iván,¿que será aquello que busca decirle?, ¿que consecuencias tendrá?


**Hey aquí os dejo un fic que se me ocurrió esta mañana en clase, es algo tristón y darán ganas de matar a alguien, os ruego que esas ganas no vallan dirigidas hacia mí. Sin más dilación comienza mi fic.**__

_**La caida de la libertad**_

_**

* * *

**_

Diciembre de 1939.

En casa de España, un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños no paraba de caminar en círculo mordiéndose la uñas mientras era observado por una joven de apenas quince años que era su versión femenina.

-Papá, me estás mareando, estate quieto ya-le recriminó la chica por enésima vez

-Pero es que no se como decírselo-dijo el joven- hace tres meses que no le veo y ahora que aparece- se llevó las manos a su abultada barriga- ¿Cómo le digo esto?

-Pues igual que te dijo a ti Inglaterra lo de Gibraltar-sugirió

-¿Te refieres a insultarle y lanzarle a la cabeza lo primero que tenga a mano?-ironizó

-vaaaaale, mala idea.

Escucharon el sonido del timbre, su invitado debía haber llegado ya, lo que puso a Antonio aún más nervioso si cabe, las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y era incapaz de moverse.

-Hombres-suspiró María abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a un hombre fornido, muy alto, rubio y de ojos violetas, que a pesar del calor que hacía llevaba una bufanda y un abrigo largo- Hola Rusia

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?-Maria le dio dos besos como dictaba la tradición en su casa.

-Muy bien, estaba esperando a que llegases para que te quedases con papa-dijo señalando a su padre- tengo que ir a hablar con Miaja por si sabe algo de Catalina. Os dejo solos

Maria le guiñó un ojo a su padre antes de salir y por la mirada que este le lanzó supo que iba a estar a ayuno de natillas durante años.

Rusia miró a Antonio, se acercó a el y le besó en los labios, cuanto había extrañado esa sensación de calidez en su boca, la lengua de Antonio jugó con la suya durante un rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Hace tres meses que no te veía mi sol-le dijo acariciando su rostro- han sido tres meses muy largos

-¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-rió con suavidad el hispano.

-Hablando de contar, tu hijo Mateo me dijo que tenías algo que decirme.-Antonio apartó la mirada-¿Ha pasado algo mi sol?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos hace tres meses, antes de que te fueras?-preguntó muy sonrojado sin dejar de sonreír.

-Da, fue una noche genial mi sol-le dijo ruborizado, hacía tres meses para que no le olvidase Antonio le había permitido pasar la noche con él expresándose su amor.

-Pues verás, esa noche yo….-tomó aire, cogió las manos de Iván y las puso en su barriga, el ruso parecía entender, por que su mirada se iluminó- me quedé embarazado- Iván se quedó en shock- voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

La mente de Iván se había quedado paralizada, su corazón latía a cien, era una gran noticia, la mejor noticia que había podido recibir, iba a tener un hijo con Antonio, quería gritar y saltar expresando la alegría que sentía, pero a lo único que atinó fue a besar a Antonio con más cariño y más pasión que ninguna vez.

-¿Estás contento?-preguntó Antonio una vez se sentaron en el sofá, Iván tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la barriga de Antonio como si quisiera escuchar a su hijo.

-es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo-admitió- y me encanta que seas tú con quien lo tenga

Iván acercó su rostro al de Antonio y le beso con suavidad.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó el hispano

-Ojalá sea niño

-María y Cata quieren una niña al igual que Enrique-dijo acariciando su vientre- hasta pensaron un nombre para ella.

-¿Cuál?-quiso saber el ruso

- Libertad.

-Es un nombre precioso-admitió Iván- tus hijos tiene buen gusto.

-Ojalá cuando nazca se haya solucionado todo.

* * *

1 de Abril de 1939

Estaban todas las comunidades autónomas en una gran celda, habían ido cayendo una a una en manos de los sublevados, las últimas en caer, Madrid y Valencia, tenían varias heridas profundas, al lado de estas su padre, en un estado más deplorable sostenía en brazos a una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes de apenas un año, era su última hija Libertad.

La puerta de la celda se abrió dejando ver a un hombre bajito y con bigote que a su lado tenía a un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Franco-murmuró Catalina

-Alemania-dijo entre dientes Esukadi/Enrique.

-¿Quién es la hija de Rusia?-quiso saber Franco, ninguno dijo nada, España apegó a la pequeña más a él-Hablad.-Alemania agarró a Madrid del pelo tirándola hacia fuera de la celda.

-¡Maria!-gritaron León y Mateo tratando de incorporarse.

-Suéltame cabrón-le insultó la joven.

-No hasta que respondas a la pregunta de tu nuevo jefe.-en respuesta Maria le escupió.

-Tan chula como siempre-pensó Catalina apegándose a su padre para que no vieran a la niña.

Alemania golpeó fuertemente a Madrid en el estomago cortándola la respiración, ¿no había tenido bastante con los bombardeos que quería sufrir más en su manos? Alemania sabía que los hispanos eran obstinados, que no denunciarían a su hermana pequeña y que no les permitirían cogerla. Según sus informes la niña debía ser un bebe, por lo que soltó a Madrid volviéndola a golpear y entró el a la celda, entonces la vio. Rubia de ojos verdes, sin duda la mezcla perfecta de Iván y Antonio, arrancó a la niña de brazos de su padre quien al no sentir el contacto se puso a llorar.

-Alemania suéltala-rugió España tratando de incorporarse, el alemán no hizo caso, y entregó a la niña a Franco.

-Es una niña linda, ¿Libertad?-preguntó el general-lástima que sea la hija de un comunista.

La escena siguiente no sería olvidada nunca por ninguno de las comunidades allí presentes, quienes, agotadas por tanta lucha no pudieron hacer nada. Franco sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de la llorosa niña, un disparo y la niña no volvió a llorar.

-Un comunista menos-dijo antes de marcharse junto a Alemania.

-Li-libertad- España se levantó y fue hacia el cadáver de su hija, la niña que habría de darle la felicidad junto a Iván yacía tendida en el suelo al lado de Maria.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y le cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta el suelo, todos lloraron aquel día, no solo por la derrota, sino por haber perdido para siempre a su Libertad.

Rusia se encontraba sentado en casa de Alemania, había ido a firmar un pacto para atacar Polonia y repartirse los beneficios, sentado en aquella sala, Iván pudo ver fotos de Gilbert y Antonio juntos, sonriendo, se acordó de su amor, y se preguntó cómo estaría su hija Libertad, hacía meses que no la veía y Antonio no respondía a sus cartas ni a sus llamadas. Una conversación de dos soldados captó su atención.

-¿Te enteraste de lo de la hija de España?-preguntó un soldado

-¿Lo de la pequeña Libertad?- Iván agudizó el oido.

-si, al parecer el jefe de España la mató por que también era hija de Rusia-dijo el soldado.- es decir tenía sangre comunista.

Iván tubo que agarrase a algo para no caer, su hija Libertad estaba muerta, sintió ira odio rabia, tenía que habérsela llevado con él y a Antonio también, seguro que Antonio estaba muy mal por lo sucedido. Odió a Franco con todas su fuerzas y juró que algún día lo pagarían, pegarían la caída de su Libertad, suya, de Antonio y de nadie más.

* * *

**Ruego que no me maten aunque me lo merezca, espero que os haya gustado un poco. Besos y abrazos desde el imperio RusiEspa**


End file.
